


Self Sacrifice

by unifiedbuzzard



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Porn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifiedbuzzard/pseuds/unifiedbuzzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkmeme prompt asking for Max taking Furiosa's place in a torture pit and being brutalized in order to save her from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried a bit of hurt/comfort here, rather than my usual straight up hurt porn. But there's still a bit of porn here. Because that's what I do. 
> 
> This is for this kinkmeme prompt: http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/1321.html?thread=1365289  
> "I really really want a prompt where Max and Furiosa are taken captive and Max takes her place in the torture pit to help keep the Citadel's leader safe (and of course to defend Furiosa from any more traumatic horrors, what with him already considering himself mad anyway), gets brutalized while she's forced to watch until they are rescued. Because I am awful and I would love to see Max's dedication to making sure she never had to be touched like that ever again. Also I'm horrible to Max. Would love hurt/comfort and her and the wives understanding that horror and helping him."

It was a simple trading run. Go in, give the people the water they had begged for, take whatever they had to offer in return, and go back. It was a small town. They needed barely a hundred gallons. Max and Furiosa could handle it, easy.  
  
They should have known better.  
  
The people are friendly enough at first. They welcome them, thank them profusely for coming out to trade. They are smart. They wait until the deal is done, wait until Max and Furiosa have let down their guard some. Then suddenly the two of them are surrounded by guns.  
  
The two warriors freeze. They know when to fight and when they're outgunned. They put their hands up, both prepared to fight to the death, but neither stupid enough to make the first move in a situation like this. It's not Max these people are interested in. It's Furiosa, the leader of the Citadel. One says they should just kill Max; they don't need him. Max tenses. Another points out that they might need him as leverage.  
  
Furiosa holds her hands up, looking calm and cool, though Max knows her well enough to know that it's a cover and can change in an instant. Max himself is on the balls of his feet, coiled and ready to fight at the first sign of an opening  
  
With guns to their heads they are walked back into the town. The buildings are just a front. Below the ground is a hidden jumble of tunnels and rooms. Furiosa and Max are led down below, guns to their fronts and guns to their backs.  
  
The room they're led to reeks of blood and sweat. Everything about it screams 'torture.' Furiosa holds her head up a little higher. Max is trying very hard to hold himself back from smashing in the head of the gunman nearest him. He's just leverage. He'll be shot, and he knows it.  
  
"Chain her up," one of their captors orders. They push Furiosa toward the center of the room.  
  
Max assesses the room quickly, taking in the implements and devices housed within. His eyes go wide. This place is used for more than just conventional torture.  
  
"No!" He fights as they move him toward a set of shackles on a side wall. He tries desperately to get to Furiosa, until they've wrestled him down and pin him to the floor with the barrel of a gun pressed to the side of his head.  
  
"You won't break her," he growls at the men around him. "Waste of your time."  
  
"Well, we'll see about that." One of them jabs him in the ribs with the barrel of a shotgun.  
  
"I know what she knows."  
  
"Max, don't." Furiosa shoots Max a warning look. Max shoots it straight back.  
  
"Are you…" One of the men above him laughs, "Are you volunteering yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why would you do that?"  
  
"Don't want to see her hurt," he answers simply. It's the truth. Or part of it.  
  
There's whispering above him, too quiet for Furiosa to hear, but Max picks up on it.  
  
"Might be worth trying."  
  
"No, we should go straight for her."  
  
"Maybe she won't break, like he said."  
  
"And what if he doesn't either? What if he doesn't even know what she knows?"  
  
"Then we've still got her to try. 'Sides. Look at her." A number of eyes, including Max's turn to Furiosa's now desperate expression. "I think she cares about this smeg. Use him as leverage, like I said."  
  
They come to an agreement and haul Max up, switching out Furiosa for him. He stares at her, and she him as they chain her to the wall and kick Max onto his knees in the middle of the floor. They collar him, a short length of chain connected to a ring in the floor, just long enough to let him kneel but not stand.  
  
"Alright, here's how this is going to work." A man addresses both of them, walking in a slow circle around Max. "One of you is going to tell me how to get into the Citadel undetected. And don't think you can lie. We'll be holding you here until we scope it out. You tell us the truth, and the pain stops. Hell, if you're good we'll even let you go, after the Citadel is ours. If you don't tell me, we'll just keep coming up with worse and worse things to do to you until you do." He looks at Furiosa first, then Max.  
  
Neither says a thing.  
  
The man studies Max for a moment. Max glares up at him. "Tough guy sort, huh?" He reaches out to take Max's chin in his hand, but Max jerks away with a growl. "Bet you take pain well." He turns to the men waiting on the edges of the room. "Beat him down some. Then have your fun. We'll see how he likes that."  
  
They close in on him, kicking and kneeing and punching and beating. Max can only spin in place, putting his arms up to try to protect himself. He gets a kick to the kidney and turns around to lash out at the attacker, only to get a knee to the face, followed by fists to his head and back. He stays up as long as he can, but they wail on him until he crumples to the ground, and then they continue stomping and kicking at him until he lies groaning in a heap. Finally the blows stop, but the assault does not. They pull off his jacket, tear off his shirt, and he regains his senses as they pull off his boots and one starts on his trousers. He kicks and fights, hissing like an animal. Boots rain down on him again, until one lands especially hard on his head and he falls still, his head spinning as blood drips from a cut on his brow. They peel off his trousers.  
  
"Move, move, I want her to see this," the man in charge orders, and the others move aside to Max's left, opening a window between him and Furiosa. He glances over to her briefly, and regrets it. The look of horror on her face is somehow worse than the beating he just received.  
  
Max was expecting what happens next, but that doesn't mean he's ready for it. A couple of them grab his legs and flip him onto his stomach, and the group pins him, hands on his back and arms pressing with enough weight to make him gasp for air. Someone pulls his legs apart, and he starts fighting anew, trying to ignore the burning pain in his muscles and the ache of bruises forming all across his body. He looks over his shoulder as they push him down, and sees one of the men reach into his trousers and pull out his hardened cock. He notices Max's eyes on him, and grins maliciously.  
  
"Be a good little bitch, and maybe this'll go easier for you."  
  
The man drops down, takes himself in hand, and rubs the head of his cock up and down the cleft of Max's cheeks. Max continues to struggle.  
  
"Ah, chain him," someone orders. They wrap a chain painfully tight around his waist and attach it to the floor, while others chain his wrists together and attach them to the back of his collar. His ankles get chained, spread wide, to two more rings mounted in the floor. Finally most of the men back off, leaving Max in full sight of Furiosa as the one who had started taunting him drops down again to continue the job.  
  
"You can still stop this," the man in charge offers, holding a hand out to halt the man on top of Max.  
  
Max shakes his head violently, not even wanting to give Furiosa a chance to answer. "Not telling you anything."  
  
"So be it." The leader backs off, motioning to the other man to continue.  
  
Max can't move his legs, can barely move his hips, and struggles uselessly against the restraints on his wrists and neck. He's trapped and forced to take it as the man shoves into him greedily.  
  
Max tries to stay quiet, he really does, but the pain is unlike anything he was prepared for. He balls his hands into fists as he screams and shakes as the man fucks into him with no amount of gentleness. No lube. No preparation. Just a dick straight up his ass, thrusting again and again as it slowly works deep into him. Max feels like he's being torn apart as the man starts moving in and out, and he grits his teeth, turning his head away from Furiosa so she can't see his face.  
  
"Tight," the man grunts above Max, his hips stilling. "Hurts." He pulls out slowly, the drag of flesh on dry flesh bringing another scream out of Max.  
  
"Ah, you're a wuss. Let me have a turn."  
  
"No, gimme one of those things, I'm gonna stretch him."  
  
"I'll stretch him for ya," another laughs. "I'll lube him up, too."  
  
Another is suddenly behind Max, hard cock pressing into him. Max manages to choke his scream into a loud groan this time. This one starts thrusting eagerly, jerking Max back and forth on the rough stone floor. Max pulls at the restraints on his wrists, wishing at the very least that he could brace himself against the onslaught as his front is rubbed raw.  
  
The man finally finishes with Max, spurting his load into him and leaving Max gasping through his pain. The next thing that goes into Max is very large and cold and certainly not made of flesh. Max presses his face into the floor and screams again as the first man, having found a suitable item, forces it up into him. Max manages a few gasping breaths before he feels himself tear around it, and another scream bursts from his chest. The man pushes it in deep, deeper than anything should be able to reach, and then backs off, leaving it in Max. Max is left gasping on the floor for minutes on end.  
  
Then comes the whip. It cracks in the air a couple times before the first blow lands, splitting Max's skin. Max jumps, but stays quiet. Nothing they could do would be worse than the pain he's already in. They flog him for only 15 strokes. He counts. It was less than he expected, but by the time the whip stills, Max has gashes all across his back and ass and thighs.  
  
The thing gets pulled out of him eventually, and Max would almost release a relieved sigh as the intense pain fades to the background, but it is quickly replaced by someone's cock. It slides into him much more easily than the last two, but the contact stings and burns where he is torn, and he doesn't know if the stretch will ever stop hurting.  
  
They alternate between hurting him and taking turns raping him. Max is pretty sure some come back for seconds. They even use his mouth, threatening him with other horrible deeds should he bite one of them. Max begrudgingly decides that a bit of spite, which probably wouldn't even stop them, is not worth sustaining more damage for. He knew when he took Furiosa's place that this would be degrading and painful. He'll just have to bear it.  
  
It's enough to drive a man mad. But he's already mad, how much worse can they make him? He can at least take comfort in knowing it's not Furiosa in his place. She had told him once that she had been one of Joe's wives before she became an Imperator. Max knew then what she had been through, and is determined now that he will never let her go through that again.  
  
They eventually unchain him from the floor, holding him up as his legs give out on him. They take the time to cut up his belly and chest some before moving him over to a narrow table and chain his wrists and ankles down to the floor around it. He's bent over the edge, his head hanging off the other end, both mouth and ass at waist height for easy access. Max catches a glimpse of Furiosa, and meets her eyes. Her expression is hardened, trying not to betray her feelings, but he can see her eyes are rimmed red with the threat of tears.  
  
One man fucks his mouth, holding his head up by a fistful of hair and making some sick comment about Max's lips. Another slides into his ass, supporting himself with a hand on Max's torn up lower back. Max groans in pain, bringing a moan of pleasure to the man in his mouth, shortly followed by a spray of cum, and an order to swallow. Max does as he's told. Another comes to take his mouth.  
  
This goes on for hours, until Max is covered in bruises and burns and blood, missing most of his fingernails, barely on the edge of consciousness, and so full of cum he doesn't even want to think about it. Finally the onslaught stops. It must be late at night by now.  
  
"Alright, he's not getting us a damn thing. Kill him, we'll move on to her."  
  
Someone steps up and Max feels a gun against the back of his head.  
  
"No!" Furiosa's voice is hoarse and low, not a desperate exclamation, but a command.  
  
The gun pulls back from his head. "You gonna talk?"  
  
Max twists his neck to look up at her, fire in his eyes to hide the pain. "Don't you dare. Not for my sake." There are many more lives at stake than just his if she allows these men to try a takeover of the Citadel.  
  
Furiosa halts, staring at Max. The men wait. The silence pounds in Max's ears.  
  
"Eh, give her some time to mull it over, I'm sure she'll come around. We'll kill him in the morning, if he's still alive, and move on to her."  
  
The men retreat, but not before one drags a knife across Max's arm and shoulder, cutting them open wide, and another delivers a kick to his ribs, rocking him and the table to the side. They take the few lanterns that lit the room with them, leaving Max and Furiosa in complete darkness. They leave guards at the door, instructed to listen if Furiosa or Max decide to talk.  
  
Max struggles to stay conscious. He's not sure if he succeeds. The room is nearly silent, save for Furiosa's quiet breaths and Max's ragged ones, and the quiet drip of blood slowly running off Max's body and hitting the floor below him.  
  
"Max." She keeps her voice down, but there's a sense of urgency in it. Silence stretches on. Her breathing seems to almost echo through the room, getting louder the longer Max is silent. "Max."  
  
Max finally groans, waking up. "Mm here."  
  
She lets out a held breath. "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I can't watch them do this to you."  
  
"Have to. Can't give them what they want."  
  
Furiosa doesn't answer.  
  
Max continues, his voice low, cracked and rough from screaming. "Just have to hold on a bit longer." The Citadel was expecting them back before sunset. Standard procedure for a late return like this is a rescue party. Hopefully they'll send one tonight, before Max's time is up.  
  
The hours drag on, and Max somehow manages to sleep off and on, despite the pain. There's no way Furiosa is going to sleep, however. She hangs on Max's every breath, fearing that each might be his last, and she listens for movement outside the room, dreading that the arrival of morning will bring a bullet with Max's name on it.  
  
It must be near morning when Max is jolted awake and Furiosa dragged out of her thoughts by the sounds of yells and gunfire somewhere in the tunnels.  
  
Max coughs. "Rescue's here."  
  
Furiosa stares into the darkness as the sounds echo for minutes on end. Finally, a light comes bobbing down the hallway outside. It is Toast who finally pokes her head into the room and glances around. The lantern she holds is dim, throwing light only a short distance. She sees Furiosa tied up against the wall, and curses under her breath.  
  
"HERE!" She bellows back into the hallway. She turns back and rushes to Furiosa. "Are you okay?"  
  
Furiosa's words come out in a rush. "I'm fine. Forget me. Max-- He--" She doesn't have words to begin to describe the state Max is in.  
  
Toast turns and finally sees Max chained up on the table, naked and bleeding. She curses again, loudly this time, and hurries over toward him. He hasn't even lifted his head. She crouches in front of him to look in his face, slapping him lightly when he doesn't react. She lets out a relieved sigh when his eyes flicker open. She takes off her shawl and throws it over his beaten body, at least giving him a small amount of dignity back before the first of the rescue team rushes in.  
  
"Boltcutters," she orders, and is quickly handed a pair. She cuts him free and helps him slowly get up. Max immediately doubles over again and vomits.  
  
"Shit, Max…" Her hands hover, afraid of touching him because of all his injuries. Max attempts to wave off any concern as he straightens up again, but it's not very convincing. He reaches to touch his shredded wrists, but abandons them in favor of wrapping the shawl around his waist and tying it with a grimace. Toast hands off the boltcutters to free Furiosa as Capable pushes her way through the group of dumbfounded, silently-staring rescuers to get to Max and Toast.  
  
"What did they do?" Capable breathes, shocked at the sight of Max. She moves in to examine the worst of his injuries carefully.  
  
"Give us room." Furiosa is suddenly pushing through the group toward Max. She moves gingerly against his side and pulls one arm over her shoulders. Capable takes his other side, trying her best to support his weight as his legs collapse under him with the first step.  
  
"Find his jacket and his knee brace. Let's go." Furiosa orders at nobody in particular as she leads Max slowly toward the door. They're getting the hell out of here.  
  
Back at the Citadel, Furiosa, Capable and Toast lead Max up to the Sisters' room. Furiosa doesn't want to take him to the infirmary, even though she knows she should. She doesn't want anybody but those closest to him to know what he went through. At least not until he's coherent enough to decide that for himself.  
  
Cheedo and Dag jump up with gasps as the others lead Max, wrapped loosely in only a shawl and a large blanket, into the room. They ease him down onto one of the beds, and he lays flat out on his stomach, the least damaged part of him, with a groan.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Dag asks, her eyes wide.  
  
"Torture." Toast answers, retrieving water and some cloths to clean him up with. Furiosa is silent, staring at Max's shaking form with fire in her eyes.  
  
Capable tries to take the blanket away, but Max mutters something and clings to it tightly.  
  
"Max, it's okay. It's over. Let us help you," she soothes, laying a hand on his hair. He relaxes a little and lets her gently pull the blanket away and unwrap the bloodied shawl, revealing the full extent of the damage. Each woman takes a cloth and starts to clean him up carefully.  
  
"He's uh… He's bleeding. Here." Dag indicates where blood has run down between his legs.  
  
"They raped him." Furiosa answers flatly.  
  
That hits a nerve with each of them, and silence prevails over the room. None can quite relate to the physical pain of torture, but rape they can definitely sympathize with. Their touches turn even more gentle on his body.  
  
"But not you?" Dag asks Furiosa, her eyes worried.  
  
"I'm fine." Her look is dark. She seems almost angry at herself. "Max took it all." She moves to sit down by his head, taking up a cloth to start dabbing blood from his face. "Oh, Max," she whispers, "why did you do that?" She isn't really expecting an answer. She's not even sure if he's conscious anymore.  
  
"Couldn't… let you go through that." His voice is such a low rumble that she almost can't make out what he says.  
  
"I could handle it," she says forcefully. "I wouldn't have broken."  
  
"I know. But you shouldn't have to. Not after…" He chokes himself off and turns his head, burying his face in the bed.  
  
Max flinches with a panicked noise as Dag opens his legs a bit and starts cleaning up the blood there.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She places a gentle hand on his calf. She knows what it's like to never want to be touched there again. "I have to clean you up. I'm sorry." She waits until he relaxes, then cleans him as carefully as she can, and applies a salve that soothes the sharp, throbbing pain. Max grimaces, trying not to show them how humiliated he feels.  
  
Meanwhile, Cheedo treats the wounds on his back, while Capable dabs at the cuts across his arm and shoulder and Toast looks at his bloodied fingers where fingernails had once been. When they've treated and bandaged the back of him, they carefully roll him over and start on his chest and stomach. Max looks down at himself, sees the gaping red gashes and the countless blotches of blue and purple that are forming all across his body. Everything hurts, every movement, every breath. Even lying still leaves him with a constant ache and sting.  
  
They haven't bothered to cover him up. He shivers. He feels exposed, though not vulnerable. Not in their hands. Their gentle touches soothe the pain, and their murmured reassurances help him relax. They finish with his injuries, but none of them leave his side. Cheedo comes up beside him and takes his tired face between her hands. She leans down and kisses his forehead, murmuring a thanks for taking care of Furiosa. Toast drapes a blanket over him.  
  
He had held strong in the torture room, had closed himself off from what was happening to him, for Furiosa's sake as well as his own. He thinks he may have broken had he not, and though he didn't actually know what Furiosa knew and couldn't have given those men what they wanted, he was worried that maybe Furiosa might break at the sight of him breaking. But now that it's over, now that he's away from there, it all comes flooding into him at once. He chokes back a whimper and lifts his arm to cover his face, his mouth twisting to keep himself quiet as his chest tightens and he breathes in shallow gasps.  
  
Dag sits down behind Cheedo and takes his hand carefully in hers. "Shh, you're safe, Max. You're free of them." She strokes the back of his hand slowly.  
  
Capable sits at his other side and drapes herself lightly over his torso, embracing him but not hurting him. "You're going to be okay. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but you're going to be okay."  
  
Toast curls up next to him. She has no words to offer, but he feels her like a wall of support beside him.  
  
Their presence eases the tightness in his chest. They stay with him until his breathing calms, and he twitches, trying to move. Max rolls slowly onto his side, easing the pain off his back and ass. He curls up a little, his face just barely touching Furiosa's leg. She hasn't moved from the spot this entire time. Her hand falls against the side of his head, and he closes his eyes as her fingers rub lightly. She strokes his hair until he falls asleep.


End file.
